1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support apparatus, and more particularly to a support apparatus which can suspend a visual media display.
2. Description of Related Art
A display such as a television can be laid at a low location in a home for convenient viewing by the family, etc. However, as a terminal server for spreading information in a public location such as a hospital, the display should be disposed at a high position to enable all the nearby people whether standing or sitting to watch it.
A conventional support apparatus for suspending the display has a post which is perpendicular to a ceiling. A top end of the post is securely provided on the ceiling and a lower end of the post has a seat pivotally mounted thereon and to which the display is disposed. Because the conventional display or TV set has a large weight, the seat is directly mounted on the post for stably supporting the display. Therefore, the display is adjustable only in a limited extent.
Nowadays, lightweight displays such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) have become widely used, so that the conventional support apparatus for suspending the display, which will limit the adjusting range of the display, is not suitable for the LCD or other lightweight displays.
Therefore, the invention provides a support apparatus for suspending the display to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.